


Dhaarta 10

by sexypinky



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, no english, somali
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-22
Updated: 2010-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:25:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1826245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexypinky/pseuds/sexypinky





	Dhaarta 10

Wuxuu la filayaa lahaa albaabka loo furay, laakiin markii uu soo jeestay IU in aysan u dabo. Jaime Neef dheer qaatay ka hor inta garaacay aayar u socday. Wuxuu qabtay bouquet ee daisies isaga ka soo hor.

Waxay aad ogoydeenoo in, wuxuu u maleeyey in. Taasi waa calaamad wanaagsan.

Weli ...

Waxaa ku garaacday ka dibna albaabkii furay. Waxa uu qoslay sidii uu indhaha buluugga ah Brienne ee la kulmay, laakiin iyada u fiiriyey isla markiiba wuxuu u tegey ubaxa.

"Waxay qurxoon," ayay tidhi, iyaga qaadashada leh kala bar dhoola sida iyada gestured for isaga hawadfu

Waxa uu istaagay albaabka qolkayga daqiiqad, daawashada iyada socon galay jikada. Indhihiisu waxay ku degay miiska, madhan laga reebo saddexda dermaha meel.

Jaime taahay iyo albaabka xiran yihiin isaga ka dambeeya, iyada socda galay jikada iyo tiirsanaa soo galo. Waxay ahayd mid loo diyaarinayo ubax ee weel ubax lugu dhigo a, iyada dib isaga. Ayuu ku neefsaday oo ku sugan oo caraf udgoon ah ee toonta, iyo sooska yaanyo.

"Ur ah oo weyn ..."

"Waxaa jira saxan kuu kariyaha."

Wuxuuna hoosta ka xariiqay saxan-bireed ku duudduubay iyo iska indho Ethiopia Melez Zenawi uu si kadis ah isaga oo caloosha. Waxay way aamusnaayeen muddo ah.

"Goorma aabbahaa tago?" Jaime ugu dambeyntii lagu weydiin.

"About hal saac ka hor," Brienne jawaabay. Si uu u eego isaga at Waxay innaba ma ay leexleexan.

"Waxa uu ahaa ayuu ceebeeyey?"

"Waxa uu ahaa nooca waana Dambi Dhaafe."

Wuxuu ku socday jidkii weyn, gacmihiisa, baaka iyada ku wareegsan ka yimid ka gadaal iyo tiirsanaa wuxuu garka on garabka.

"Oo tumaad tahay?"

Waxay ahayd adag for kaliya daqiiqad ka hor iyada oo la hakin karo isaga ka gees ah.

"Waa isku mid," Waxay ku jawaabay, jeestay, gacmihiisa ku si ugu dambeyntii eegi isaga at. "Lucky kuu."

Murugo The yar oo indhaha iyada sameeyey Jaime ee clench wadnaha, iyagoo og inuu ahaa sababtii ay. Wuxuu dhaw soo jiidayaa iyada, aasiddii wejiga iyada qoorta.

"Lucky ii," ayuu ku heshiiyeen sidii iyadu ku duudduubay gacmaheedana way isaga ku wareegsan. Fog wax yar wuxuu la jiido, si khafiif cadayeynta uu bushimihiisa kuweed soo horjeeda. "Waxaan ka xumahay, Brienne."

Brienne isagii eegay, nasanayso foolkaaga iyada col ku.

"Waa ok-"

"Ma ahan," ayuu si adag u yiri, cupping wejigeeda in uu gacmaha. "Waxay ahayd anaani. Waxaad ahaayeen tirinta ii on in aan halkan iyo hoos ayaan aad ha ..." ayuu cadayin suulka weyn Dhabanadeeda. "Waxaan kuu geystay ... iyo waan ka xumahay."

Brienne ayey ruxday, baaka gacmaheedana way luqunta. "Waxaan idiin cafiyo," ayay tidhi iyo shaabadeeyey dhunkasho.

Gacmaha Jaime ee laga helay iyada dhexda, iyada riixaya dib u soo horjeeda counter ka.

"Waxaan ka dhigi doonaa ilaa aad si," ayuu ku gunuunaceen oo bushimaheeda oo labadooduba way qososhay markii uu caloosha mar waa margi.

"Waa in aad marka hore wax cun," ayay tidhi, xataa sidii iyadu kusifaysan at uu cakaw.

Jaime sameeyey hooseeyo sanqadh ee cunaha sida intuu ku cadaadisay inay iyada ku kacaan.

"Degdeg baan u gaajaysan, waayo cunto ma ..." ayuu ku neefsaday oo, oo way qabsadeen oo dhan awooda uu ku lahaa soo jiid oo iska. "Laakiin wax ugu horeysay ee ugu horeeya ..." ayuu qabteen iyada phone off of counter iyo doondoonayeen tirada aabbaheed.

"Casho waa at my meel berri," ayuu yiri.

"Jaime," Brienne bilaabay. "Haddii aadan haysan in ay ..."

"Waxaan sameyn," ayuu yiri, adiga oo riixaya dial iyo korinta telefoonka inuu dhegta. "Sababtoo ah waan ku jeclahay." Wuxuu pecked bushimeheeda. "Mudane Tarth ..." wuxuu ka hadlay galay telefoonka, ku dul galay qol kale. "Jaime maanta gadood ka."


End file.
